


Embrace

by orphan_account



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:16:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Embrace

“I can’t believe they left me out of the picture!” Bård smiled to himself at the sound of his brother’s voice reached his ears in the bathroom. “And on my birthday?!” The younger brother let out a snort of laughter, leaning both hands on the sink and dropping his head so his hair covered his eyes. “It’s not funny Bård!” a voice at his side made him jump and he looked up to see his brother leaning in the doorway, his arms crossed and his lips pursed in a disapproving look. Bård tried his best to keep his face straight but snorted again and began laughing. Vegard shook his head, his curls dancing in the air like a black halo, framing his face flushed slightly with the effects of alcohol.  
“I’m sorry” Bård spluttered, raising his hands in submission “I thought I was supposed to be the whiney little brat” Vegard raised his eyebrow, but a smile tickled the corner of his mouth. “Anyway it’s just a stupid picture” the older man sighed, uncrossed his arms and brought his hands up to rub his face.  
“I know...” He muttered from behind his fingers. Bård smiled widely enjoying how intoxicated his brother was after only two glasses of champagne. “I’m a bit drunk” Vegard’s hands dropped to his side, and he gave his brother a small embarrassed smile, but Bård just nodded in agreement.  
“Well it is your birthday, it’s only fair.” Vegard grunted in response and walked away, back to the bed he sat down heavily and sighed, another red carpet event, another nondescript hotel room. Bård followed him slowly, stopping in front of the bed and watched as his brother’s eyes searched the room, only coming to rest when they met his. He smiled and walked to where Vegard was sitting, extending his hands to him. Vegard eyed him warily, but after a moment took his hands and allowed his little brother to pull him to his feet.

Bård quickly let go of Vegard’s hands and instead awkwardly reached around his brother and pulled his body against his own.  
“What are you doing?” Vegard asked, his voice small as Bård hugged him, the affection wasn’t unwelcome, but rather unfamiliar.  
“It’s your birthday present” Bård replied brightly, glad that Vegard couldn’t see his face as he blushed. Vegard began to relax into the embrace, letting his hands raise to circle Bårds waist and hang there loosely. He shifted his head so his ear was pressed against his shoulder, his face millimetres from his neck and pulled his shoulders in so to better feel the arms of his younger brother.

They stayed like that for a while in comfortable silence, neither wanting to let go. They had crossed the line of what was ordinary for two brothers a long time ago, and they both knew it. Eventually, Bård moved to pull away, but Vegard didn’t let go, so the younger man instead brought his forearms to rest lazily on his shoulder, his fingers playing idly with the hair at the nape of Vegard’s neck.  
“Bård?” Vegard’s voice was quiet.  
“Mhm?” the low grunt made his chest vibrate against Vegard’s cheek. The older man didn’t respond, but just tilted head up until his lips pressed against Bård’s jaw, barely kissing, just resting there . Bård swallowed hard, then turned to face his brother, their eyes connected and years of stolen kisses danced in the air between them, reminding them that this could never be real. Bård closed the tiny space and kissed his brother, closing his eyes and feeling his warmth spread from his lips and pull him into obscurity like the moon controlling the sea.


End file.
